deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Optimus Prime VS Gundam/@comment-5711819-20180831165427/@comment-35502052-20180831222147
Actually fuck you man. I remember when I was a young child who would come home from school every day to go to my GameCube and play Super Smash Bros. Melee. I loved the game, but I always thought "Dude, this need more Rick Astley". When Brawl was announced, I was at the edge of my seat waiting for Astley to be announced. He was such a popular cantidate, I thought he was a shoe-in for the roster. But lo and behold, the game drops and he is nowhere to be found. Not even as an assist trophy. Even those fuckfaces Olimar, ROB, and Ike got in, but Rick Astley, who debatably should have been in the original 64 game, hasn't been even so much as a sticker 3 games into the series. Out of a long standing displeasure for Masahiro Sakurai, I stopped paying attention to announcements for Super Smash Bros. Wii U and 3DS, because I already assumed Sakurai would continue adding nobodies like SOB (Son Of a robotic operating Bitch) instead of characters that really deserve it, like Astley. And I was right - the Miis no one cares about got in, a million fucking anime swordsmen I've never even heard of got in, the motherfucking DUCK HUNT DOG got in, but still Astley didn't get a shred of representation. In anger, I didn't buy Smash 4 and I started a change.org petition to put Rick Astley in the game - but because the Smash community is a bunch of schlock, I got little to no signatures while they continued to shove garbage like Bayonetta and - C-Cloud?! Fucking Cloud, who hasn't even been on a Nintendo console? Before Rick Astley, a beloved Nintendo property? I got so angry upon the reveal I had a breakdown on a 4chan thread, but all that did was have a bunch of anonymous users say slurs to me. I gave up on Smash - until I saw Ultimate. They were putting characters requested for years like Ridley and King K. Rool into the game at long last. This is the ultimate smash game. I have done nothing in the past few month since Ultimate's reveal but go on Reddit and talk about my hopes to see Astley make the cut. Then I came to this wiki and saw this post, teasing the reveal of a new character for the game. I held onto my desk, because obviously this had to be real. Capejedi would never lie to me, right? Then I clicked on the video and my dick started throbbing uncontrollably as my eyes skimmed over the title and the theme song grazed over my ears. RICK ASTLEY WAS IN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ULTIMATE. I bathed in glory, crashing to my floor as my headphones flew out of my laptop, causing the max volume song to blare out, making all of my family turn their heads in confusion - but I was of sheer joy. That was, until I scrolled down. OFFICIAL RICK ASTLEY. PUBLISHED ON OCTOBER 24TH, 2009. I was played for a FUCKING fool. All of my wishes came true, but then they came crashing down. I can't believe the kind and lovely people on the internet would ever lie to me and I think I'm gonna have to go to bed early tonight to process why someone would be despicable enough to do this. But I do want to say one thing: Capejedi, why the hell would you do this to me?